onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hotdog
| affiliation = Battler | occupation = Battler's henchman | epithet = | jva = Daisuke Gōri | bounty = 4,000,000 }} General Hotdog is one of Count Battler's henchmen who helps him to look for the Crowned Treasure Horns. He appears in the third movie as one of the secondary antagonists, along with Heaby. Appearance Contrary to his elderly features (wrinkled, stooped face and balding white hair), Hotdog possesses an extremely muscular body which is covered in many scars, implying a life of fighting. Dressed in plain clothes, the inclusion of a spiked collar and bracelets, alongside a very stout upper body causes him to heavily resemble a bulldog. Personality He is a loyal servant of Battler's and has no problem with extreme animal cruelty such as chopping off the horns of dozens of animals and throwing them into a waterfall. Like Battler and Heaby he is very confident, claiming himself to be the strongest man in the world. Abilities and Powers Hotdog has great shown physical strength, enough to severely injure a man as durable as Zoro after repeated strikes, and like Sanji relies on using a kick-based fighting style. Despite claiming to have the strongest kick and his strength being enough to weaken steel to the point of shattering, Zoro instead argues that there is a man whose strength surpasses Hotdog's. His signature attack, while not named, appears to be a flying kick done whilst spinning at high speeds, which he used on Zoro several times. Weapons Though he relies on kicks, Hotdog has also been shown fighting with a ball and chain, which he used to restrain Zoro for prolonged period. History Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals He came to the island with Count Battler to help him find the horns and began attacking and slashing at the animals with Heaby to cut their horns of, which they later presented to Battler for him to eat. After meeting up with the Straw Hats, he fought Zoro using both his powerful kicks and a metal ball and chain, which he used at one point to restrain Zoro for a while and get a few free attacks in. Unfortunately, Hotdog's own kicks, which the fighter bragged were the world's strongest and could break through steel, weakened the chains of the weapon he used to bind Zoro with each kick, and Zoro eventually broke loose from them, noting how Hotdog was careless in attacking him because of this. He is defeated when Zoro uses his Tatsu Maki technique. After Zoro defeats him, Zoro openly states that Sanji's kicks are far more powerful. Trivia .]] *His wanted poster appears in the opening of the ninth One Piece movie. *Unlike the usual scheme in the anime and manga, where Sanji would fight the martial artist specialist while Zoro would fight swordsman, Zoro faces the noticeably kicking-based martial artist and later compared him to Sanji as far inferior not without noted his annoyance from Sanji. References Site Navigation ca:Hotdog fr:Hotdog it:Hotdog Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Martial Artists Category:Movie 3 Antagonists